Game Masters
FlyFF Clockwars Game Masters are the utmost reliable kind you can possibly find. Although we're rarely seen, we ensure that we can answer your needs. To become a Game Master, Gaseline sometimes puts up applications onto the forum, for any player to give information why THEY COULD be legible to become legitimate Game Masters who would make a decent asset to the server. If a GM breaks a few rules, they're either banned or fired by Gaseline. Game Masters come with many commands. Do not abuse them, or you may just end up with a mute, freeze... or a trip to Strikey's Punish Room of Death. Even though they can make anything, no player is to 'tool' a GM to make items or level them in any way. This results in a consequence for both involved. Clockwars Game Masters! Gaseline (Owner): Gaseline our Owner, established the server on a v11 format a while back. He’s always here on a daily basis checking out the forums or fixing up the bugs on the ‘Bugs’ section where they are frequently requested to be fixed. You could call him a handyman, a funny guy for his age but of course a leader. He’s a talkative guy once you get to know him, and sure loves his cookies! He can't ever stay away from a display of fireworks despite the loud deafening noises they make. A hard worker for the server he truly is. Moon (Head GM): Moon was a recent member of the Clockwars community under the alias: ‘Moonlitdeath’. He was a frequent event host-man for the player community rewarding his special items of ‘Moonstones’. Always an eager and dedicated person the man is, and has developed a tough crush on Zaphy. Just recently he’s been entitled ‘Head GM’ for all the hard work he has undergone for the server. He’s like a big brother to anyone in need of help or advice. He invented our newest event system known as Card Hunt. Strikey (Community Manager): A recent asset to the team. There's not much to say about this fellow. Joined up Clockwars in midyear 2010, without the slightest clue on what to do. Unexperienced with commands, but ready to read lists of random codes and numbers. Very panicky and picky. An impatient fellow at that. Excited to make the server what it needs to be. A very naughty guy when it comes to spawning. He's spawned an un-killable, un-deletable and un-teleportable NPC in the Arena! Loves the sound of new content, but of course - hates to wait. You'll sure to know this guy when he's around. Zilent: Zilent retired from the server for a number of months but has recently returned to us in hopes of regaining the server’s former glory. He’s more of a guy to ask questions to, rather than a fun Event Game Master. He’s a trustable adversary and will be much obliged to test bugs on your character. He usually pops up when other GM's are also online, so it's a treat if you ever get to meet this guy! Beware of Clockworks being spawned in central Flaris! (eeeeek!) TylerChan: ' TylerChan is our Yaoi-Loving fanboy. He loves doing what he does best! A very casual guy to talk to and a loyal aspect of our server at the highest. He has a strong defence for his sexuality, so don’t get on his harsh side. Personally, I thought of him to be an inspiration to newer players when I had signed up, seeing as he was always in the mood for new ideas and a bigger horizon. He loves Clockwars just as much as he would love a person, true loyalty is awarded to this fella! '''Zaphy: ' Zaphy is the server princess. Currently in a state of study and hard work - you may not see her often. She may seem sweet on the outside but you’ll see how feisty she gets when she releases her army of Aibatts! A princess by looks, a panther by heart. She’s your typical female gamer in both Clockwars and in real life. Ignore her innocence, as this is purely a cover-up (Hah, sorry Zaphs). But most of all, like a sister to almost everyone on the server. A neat but casual attitude with a hint of mischief – that’s the Zaphy recipe. '''Packum: Packum or Tobi was a past GM and a current one. In the past he was dismissed from the GM team but remained loyal to the server. Then in the recent Staff Applications, he was given a second chance. Partnered up with TylerChan in the yaoi-loving world, they make a good partnership when no one else seems to understand them. He’s always a loving friend who can joke in appropriate but also dirty ways. (dirty ftw)... He’s now a daily Event Game Master who rings in the joy for the whole community. Kudos to you Tobi! Hope you learned a little bit about our team, and just for the sake of it – I’d also like to plainly LIST our past Game Masters whom I’ve heard of. - Roman - RosieRed - April - Bruce - Problade - KnightReborn - Vermilion - Cameron - Jusser - Lizzy (Substitute GameMaster) - Yuuki - Myou - Qware - Aden - Coumadin Have a fun chat with them, because without them – what would the server be like today? Cheers to the team! Kudos, Strikey.